A Web application host may comprise multiple Web application clients, each of which may provide a different service to users of the client. As such, each client may uniquely design or brand the user interfaces that the client serves to its users. Additionally, when accessing such Web application clients, users may be required to authenticate themselves. For instance, a user attempting to access a Web application client, such as an on-line marketplace, may be presented with a customer authentication screen requesting a user identifier (ID) and a password. As such, each Web application client may be configured to present its own specific authentication screen with branded content, as discussed above.
However, in order to maintain the unique design or brand of these users interfaces, such as these authentication pages, each client maintains the underlying functionality of these interfaces. For instance, these clients may maintain the functionality of the client's authentication screen to allow users to authenticate themselves. However, if the host requires that each client update the respective authentication process, security requirements, and the like, each individual Web application client must be updated individually in order to comply with even simple changes. Unfortunately, this results in a long, drawn-out and highly duplicative process to carry out a simple security change.